


Run Away With Me

by Milliesarah16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Business, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied Forced Straight Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master & Servant, Mild Sexual Content, Not a Happy Story, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Physical Abuse, Poor Kim Jongdae | Chen, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliesarah16/pseuds/Milliesarah16
Summary: Jongdae can't escape, bound by responsibilities.Until someone shows him that it's okay to run away.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not a happy story.  
> Lots of emotional abuse and mentioned sexual abuse.  
> Mentioned attempted suicide.  
> Gay character forced into having straight sex.
> 
> Happy ending.
> 
> (Not checked for errors - I'm lazy, okay?)

“Please consider this deal, Mr Oh and Mr Kim. Master Byun has been awaiting this moment for a long time – “

“Why should we consider his offer when he can’t even prove he’s a reliable business man?” Mr Kim cuts him off, slamming the files back onto the table whilst giving Jongdae a questioning look.

The Assistant takes in a shuddering breath before speaking, “He has a family matter to attend to, Sir. He apologises that he can’t make – “

“Don’t give me the textbook answer, boy.” Jongdae sees Mr Oh’s jaw clench at these words. “Tell me the truth, for once.”

Jongdae holds back the tears of frustration – internally cursing his boss for leaving him with little to no warning – as he tries to find the courage to both speak and save himself from a beating later.

“I don’t know, Sir. He didn’t tell me where he was going, when he left this morning… Just told me to handle this meeting for him.”

Mr Kim scoffs, turning to look at Mr Oh – who had been frowning this entire time – to announce their departure.

Hearing this makes Jongdae’s eyes widen in fear and panic.

“N-no, please. I beg you.” He rises to stop the men from leaving; noting with despair that the papers he had presented are left untouched on the dining room table.

“Get out of my way, boy!” Mr Kim exclaims, shoving the Assistant to the side in order to make his exit. With growing panic, he chases after the duo; begging for them not to leave but they fail to listen.

He watches as the elder of the two slams the front door open – ignoring Junmyeon, the Butler, on his way out – and feels tears prickling his eyes. Surprise fills his mind, however, as he sees Mr Oh bite his lips – as if debating something – before he’s rushing towards Jongdae.

The tall man pauses in front of him. “I accept your deal, Jongdae… And I want you to come with me.”

The shorter male’s eyes wide at the proclamation. “W-What?”

“Come with me. Let me take you away from here.” Sehun raises a large hand, brushing his fingers across the Assistant’s high cheekbones; his yes roaming across the shorter’s features as if he’s memorising every detail upon the man’s face.

Jongdae raises his own small hand, placing it over Sehun’s own. Hope lights up in the business man’s eyes, until his hand is being gently pushed away.

“I can’t.” He whispers, staring into the man’s eyes. In the years Sehun has been visiting the Byun Mansion, he has never had the time to appreciate how handsome he is. His features are strong, and his build is tall and muscular, which contradicts the soft tone of voice that never fails to seep into Jongdae’s mind, rendering him hypnotised for a few moments before his attention is always drawn away from his perfection.

“Why not? There’s nothing good for you, here.” It’s now Sehun’s turn to plea, the look in his chocolate eyes more sincere than he heart can handle.

“He’ll hurt me.” The Assistant whimpers.

“He can’t hurt you if he can’t find you. Please, Dae.”

“I can’t…” He repeats, stepping away from the elder and turning so he’s facing away. He doesn’t know if he can bare the disappointment on the other’s face.

A deep sigh comes from behind him, “I won’t give up on you, Dae.” The words are whispered – so quiet that he almost believes that he imagined them – and when he spins around to question the other he’s disappeared.

Jongdae has to steady his breath, as to not burst into regretful tears, and makes brief eye contact with Junmyeon; instantly spying the pity written across the Butler’s features.

He can’t stall himself for any longer, however. He knows that he’s at least ten minutes late, and he can practically feel the anger from his boss before he’s even entered the office.

The Assistant wanders, on shaky legs, back into the dining room to grab the abandoned files – hugging them to his chest – before he’s taking the route back across the main lobby of the Byun Mansion, through the west wing downstairs corridor until he has reached the guarded office.

Jongdae nods towards Chanyeol and Jongin – two of the three dozen security guards who watch over the household – to which they bow in return.

Jongdae glances at his watch, schooling his expression to be his usual emotionless self.

“As soon as she leaves, let no one in until five o’clock, unless instructed otherwise by me or Master Byun.”

“Yes Sir.” They reply in unison, their gazes never leaving the wall in opposite them.

Jongdae quickly opens the thick wooden door – immediately being greeted with a stuffy room – which he silently shuts behind him the moment he’s past the threshold.

The Assistant tries his best to turn out the noises coming from his right, but it’s so difficult when his boss’s wife is moaning like the whore that she is.

Jongdae has seen the men she brings to her room.

The same goes for Master Byun.

Lord knows why they are still married. Maybe because they’re the only ones who could ever tolerate each other’s infidelity.

“Oh fuck! Yes, Baekhyun!” Taeyeon wails, in her usual whorish fashion, and it takes everything in the young Assistant’s power to not turn tail and escape from this hell hole.

The noise become more lewd by the second, her moans are reaching an intolerable pitch, and suddenly Jongdae is envious of the guards outside the office. They don’t have to listen to this disgusting behaviour because the walls are soundproofed.

“Holy shit! I’m going to cum!” She shouts; followed by the loudest cry of them all that tells Jongdae he doesn’t have to bare this torment any longer. A few deep grunts, and his boss has reached his peak as well. They must have had fun, since they take longer than normal to compose themselves and get their clothes straightened out.

Not once does Jongdae remove his gaze from the stunning blossom trees framed by the window.

“I’ll see you later, Baby.” Taeyeon states – Jongdae can hear the smirk in the witch’s voice – and he knows that she’ll be leaving the house in twenty minutes to go and find someone else to fuck.

There is no response, only the sound of Mistress Byun’s heels against the floorboards, and the Assistant moves to the side to let her leave the room. He hears nothing more than a scoff, sent in his direction, before the door is opening and closing behind her.

Silence.

Jongdae hates it when his boss does this; quietly watching from his chair – positioned behind his desk – as his Assistant fights the urge to fidget.

It’s too stuffy in here, and it smells of sex. Jongdae hates it. He wants to open a window.

“Did they sign it?” Master Byun breaks the awkwardness, but not in the way that Jongdae was hoping. The latter was praying that he could find a way to beat around the bush about how disastrous the meeting had been – maybe claim that they were still deciding whether they should agree to it, and politely advise that his boss should be there next time – but no.

“Speak.” The word is neutral but direct enough for the younger to clear his throat, readying himself for the next few words he was about to utter.

“No, Sir. They didn’t.”

He can feel the spike in anger, “and why not, hm?”

“They said that you – “

“That I what, Jongdae? Weren’t your direct orders to take care of the deal?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Didn’t I tell you not to fail in this? That I need this deal?”

Jongdae wants to cry. “Yes… Yes Sir.”

“Did I stutter when giving you that order?”

“No Sir.”

“Then why, pray tell, did they not sign the document?”

The younger has to steady his breath, for a moment, and it takes everything in his power to get rid of the heavy lump in his throat, along with the heaviness of anxiety that refuses to escape his mind.

“They said that… because you weren’t there… that they didn’t trust your business and that they will not be signing any documents today…”

He can see how Baekhyun’s hand clenches, out of the corner of his eye.

“I give you one fucking job…” His boss murmurs, and Jongdae wants to disappeared; praying that the floor will just swallow him whole.

“I’m sorry – “

“You think _sorry_ is going to cut it? Hm, Jongdae?”

“N-no Sir.” He whispers, looking down in shame. The next thing he hears is his boss’ belt being undone.

“Come here. Now.”

Still looking at the floor, the Assistant quickly makes his way towards the elder male’s desk – not wanting to anger the man anymore than he already has – stopping directly in front of the other, but not daring to look him in the eyes.

After a few seconds – the only sound in the room being Baekhyun’s heavy breathing – his boss is shoving his chair backwards before walking around to Jongdae’s side; grabbing the folder and flinging it across the room. The younger quickly finds himself being shoved onto his knees, with a rough hand insistent in his black hair, whilst another grips his chin; nails digging in, painfully to the point where a tear does end up falling down his cheek.

“Come on, Jongdae.” Baekhyun smirks, pulling his Assistant towards his flaccid cock, that’s hanging out the front of his slacks.

Jongdae can still see the evidence of his previous activities, and it repulses the younger. He hates the thought of the woman’s taste. It wouldn’t be the first time Baekhyun has forced him to clean up after them – in more ways than one – and the raven haired male has spent hours cleansing himself after such ordeals.

“Don’t make me ask again.”

Jongdae takes a deep breath, leaning forwards to take the other into his mouth.

-

When he was hired, to work with the Byun family, Jongdae thought it’d be the best opportunity to get his own family out of debt. He worked hard, doing anything to get on the Byun’s good side.

He was told to follow Baekhyun, to be there to attend to all of his demands, and he very quickly found himself falling for the son of the infamously wealthy family. From his endless beauty, to his smooth voice, there wasn’t anything to dislike.

So, of course, when his Master had propositioned him one night, he was over the moon. But then the other men started to visit him in his sleep.

Naturally, he went to Baekhyun about this – naively believing that the other would help him – only to be told the one thing he feared would come out of his mouth.

“It’s only natural for me to share my belongings, Jongdae.”

Part of his soul died that day.

He stopped visiting the elder – preferring to suffer through the noises of other women – not wanting to give his Master any reasons to send his ‘friends’ to him. He didn’t want to give them that satisfaction.

Baekhyun wasn’t having it, however. He just had to take, take, take. He took Jongdae’s happiness.

Jongdae tried to leave – tried to get his family to whisk him away, having earned more than enough money for them – but he was turned away with disgust and ridicule.

Baekhyun had told them he was gay. Told them all the men he’d been visited by.

Baekhyun wouldn’t let him leave.

He had no one.

That was… Until Sehun came along.

Mr Oh showed him a kindness he hadn’t seen for years; he never looked down on Jongdae and was always willing to give him respect that he has never, in all his life, been shown.

Sehun would visit whenever possible – since he and Baekhyun were avid business partners, despite Sehun’s hatred for the man – even when there was no reason to. Sometimes he’d visit for an entire week, and those were always the best, in the Assistant’s opinion.

He was there when Baekhyun married Taeyeon.

He was there to comfort Jongdae when Taeyeon slipped into his room to sleep with him.

Jongdae had been very close to ending everything, that night. If Sehun hadn’t seen him on the balcony – whilst wandering the Mansion in a struggle to sleep – then he wouldn’t be here today.

Maybe his heart isn’t completely dead… Since it’s always beating for Sehun.

This is what he thinks – completely enamoured by the taller’s features – as he sits next to Baekhyun; the latter talking to Mr Kim about the deal. Somehow his boss managed to organise another meeting, Jongdae was too out of it to listen to his Master’s explanation. Sehun doesn’t make it easy to concentrate, when he’s looking at the Assistant as if he’s the only ray of sunshine in this dreary room.

Jongdae rises with the other three, not having realised that the meeting had come to an end. He watches as Master Byun shakes hands with Mr Kim and Mr Oh, concluding that discussions must have been successful to warrant such victorious smiles on their faces.

As the four of them move into the lobby – towards the front door that Junmyeon diligently opens for them – Jongdae can’t help but wonder what it’d be like to go with Sehun; to have those large hands hold his own, to have those chocolate eyes staring at him in constant infatuation, to have that muscled body draped over his own. The protection he’d feel, and the love he’d be filled with, is enough to have him beaming with joy.

Having been so out of it, he notices the empty lobby and the arm Baekhyun has around his waist – telling him that, if he stays, the other _will_ be having his way with him. Junmyeon begins to close the front door and Jongdae glances to look at his boss, who’s eyeing him with confusion, before he’s wrenching himself out of the elder’s grip.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun exclaims, shocked and annoyed at his Assistant’s behaviour.

The younger ignores him, however, bolting for the door – that Junmyeon is now hurrying to pull open, with a surprised expression on his face. Jongdae charges down the stone steps, and rushes across the stone driveway in the direction of Sehun’s car.

“Sehun!” He shouts; said male jolting in surprise, before turning – wide eyed – to see the younger’s form rushing towards him.

Leaving his door open, the taller runs to meet him; lifting the smaller into his arms, and pressing his lips to the other’s, the moment they’re within arms distance.

“Jongdae? What are you doing?” He asks, overwhelmed with joy at the realisation that he finally has his love within his embrace.

“Run away with me.” The shorter male smiles up at him, leaning into the comforting hand that the elder placed on his cheek.

This time, he doesn’t push it away.

“Are you sure?”

Jongdae hurriedly nods, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Sehun once again.

“Jongdae! Get over here, now!” Baekhyun screams from behind him; storming towards the panicked couple.

“Quickly!” Sehun urges; taking Jongdae’s hand within his own to lead him towards the car. The duo hurriedly climb into the back seats, the elder slamming the car door and yelling for his driver to get out of there.

The entire time, Jongdae is filled with adrenaline; peering out of the rear window to see Baekhyun’s shrinking frame kicking the stones out of anger; his hands pulling at his hair in frustration.

His attention is only pulled away, the moment he feels a gentle hand turning his head to allow for soft lips to meet his own, once more

_I’m free._


End file.
